


Overnight

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is willing to bear quite a lot when he knows what the rewards will be in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybe_madeleine (lil_miss_maddie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_miss_maddie/gifts).



> This is the totally belated reward for [Maddie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_miss_maddie/pseuds/maybe_madeleine) for her excellent guess of the Castle reference in Traffic Lights. SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!
> 
> Unbetaed.

It had been nearly two hours and Sam was at his limit. For this round at least. He'd been on the edge for ages, Gabriel taking him to within a hair's breath of coming, only to back off again and again. Sam had stopped counting. ****

 

“Please... Gabe, I can't,” he panted. “It hurts.” He winced as Gabriel gave his cock one last tug before letting go, leaving Sam to lie on the bed and wheeze with desperate breaths.

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam and stroked his face with fingers so gentle it almost made Sam want to cry.

 

“That's fine. You've been so good already, pet. Holding out so good for me.”

 

Sam sighed at the praise. It was well earned too, because Gabriel had already gotten himself off twice and was toying with the idea of pushing for a third, even though that was generally a guaranteed failure. But Sam just couldn't keep it going anymore. He needed to come or at least have a break.

 

“Do you think you can sleep?”

 

Sam honestly didn't know. They'd talked it through beforehand, the attempt to edge him for as long as possible, and the option to keep it going overnight had been included.

 

He shrugged, and Gabriel understood, leaving him in bed to breathe himself calmer while Gabriel turned off the lights and got ready for bed. When he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over them both, Sam was still hard, but some of the ache had subsided. He felt jittery and desperately unsatisfied, but not in pain. As much as Sam liked pain stimulation, this sensation of being so close for so long was agony in a way he hadn't been prepared for. After the third time Gabriel left him hanging it started to hurt, and by the fifth time it felt like a kick in the balls. Sam wasn't sure if he could even handle coming at all after this.

 

“Doing okay there, pet?” Gabriel asked, pressing a light kiss to Sam's shoulder as he nodded. The game was still on, but Gabriel was pretty much being his usual non-Dom self. It had been one of Sam's conditions for doing this. The touch deprivation they usually played with wouldn't work here, because this was draining both physically and emotionally, and Sam knew himself well enough by now to know that if he tried going through it without touch he'd crash. Badly.

 

Sam hissed when Gabriel's hand slipped down to his cock again, but didn't stroke or squeeze it at all. He merely cupped it lightly, almost protectively, and let his hand rest there. Sam couldn't decide if it was cruel or kind, but he was determined to bear it. The thought of the praise Gabriel would lavish on him if he held out was enough to bolster him through it.

 

Gabriel dropped off to sleep pretty quickly, sated as he was. Sam lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling and trying to quell the itch under his skin. When he finally did fall asleep he woke up again and again, only barely going under, and by morning he was frazzled and bordering on grumpy. When Gabriel woke up Sam had been awake for almost two hours, but as they'd agreed the day before, he wasn't to move unless he needed the bathroom, so he stayed in bed and waited patiently.

 

“Good morning, kitten,” Gabriel said, his voice sleep-rough and relaxed. “Sleep well?” Sam had to restrain himself to not snarl something along the lines of _you know I didn't, asshole_.

 

“No,” he said instead. Short and to the point.

 

Gabriel smirked. “No, I imagine not. Ready to continue?”

 

Sam took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. If he could bear this, then the end was in sight. “Yes.”

 

His cock was still feeling a little tender, and Gabriel was obviously aware of this, because he was gentle as he cradled it between his warm fingers and carefully sucked it into his mouth, still soft. It hardened quickly, however, Gabriel's skilled tongue coaxing it to wake up along with Sam, and the groggy tiredness soon gave way to razor-sharp attention as he neared the edge again. He knew what was coming, but he still hovered on the verge of tears as Gabriel backed off yet again, squeezing the base of Sam's cock to make sure he wouldn't come.

 

“Ow,” he whimpered, because fuck, that really did hurt.

 

“You're doing so well, pet,” Gabriel crooned. “So very good. Soon, baby, soon. One more, you can do one more, right? For me?”

 

Sam honestly didn't know if he could, but he gave a short nod, hoping he wouldn't make himself a liar before the end. Thankfully, though, Gabriel was gentle again, coaxing Sam back to the edge with only the barest touches of tongue and careful fingertips, and when he was close again, Gabriel just backed off, watching the angry-red flesh throb in his hand until Sam relaxed. He let out a long shuddering exhale, the twinging and aching now a constant companion, radiating out from his groin with every beat of his heart.

 

Gabriel waited patiently until Sam's breath evened out, and then he spread Sam's legs and started fingering him open with still gentle fingers, leaving Sam's cock hard and sore to throb against his belly in favor of massaging his prostate slowly and loosening his hole, carefully and thoroughly. Sam appreciated the gesture, because he was already feeling a multitude of aches, and as much as he loved being fucked hard without much prep, right now he wasn't sure he could handle pain from yet another place on his body.

 

All his muscles ached from tensing and relaxing so much, his cock felt raw and a headache was building at the back of his head, his stiff back pulling at his neck. His eyes felt grainy from lack of sleep and his nails were digging into his palms with the effort of holding off.

 

The fingers inside him were gentle, sending tiny sparks of sensation up his spine and distracting him from his cock, and he sobbed with the pleasure of it when Gabriel finally decided he was loose enough and pushed inside glacier-slow. The pace was slow as Gabriel worked Sam back to the peak, keeping the thrusts steady, rubbing his prostate just right, and Sam felt a tear leak down his cheek.

 

“Soon, baby, soon,” Gabriel whispered, stroking his hands up and down Sam's tense thighs. “You're doing so well. Such a good pet, baby, so good. Good boy, good boy,” he crooned, slowly upping the pace as Sam's hips hitched up to meet him. Only then did he touch Sam's cock again, and even though he'd been considerate enough to slather his hand generously with lube, Sam still cried out from the intensity.

 

“Fuck,” he whimpered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _please_...”

 

It hurt so much, but at the same time it was also good, being bombarded with warring sensations from all over his body, and Sam felt like he was going to go out of his skin from how overwhelming it was.

 

“I can't... I'm... I need,” he stuttered, and thankfully Gabriel knew exactly what he needed. He hooked Sam's legs up over his shoulders and folded Sam almost in half, fucking into him deep and leaving his cock to rub vaguely against his abs while pounding against his prostate.

 

Sam let out a pitiful cry as everything finally came to a point and he vaulted off the edge, coming painfully hard all over himself. Gabriel let his legs down, careful as if he was made of glass, but wasted no time getting a hand on himself and adding his own mess to Sam's sweaty skin.

 

“Amazing,” Gabriel panted. “You're the most... amazing... gorgeous, sexy, _fuck_ -” he choked out as he came. Sam was too busy catching his breath and hardly noticed the splatters on his chest. He was floating, his head was spinning, and his whole body felt alive and buzzing as Gabriel tucked himself up against his side.

 

“You okay, beautiful?” he murmured, and Sam nodded slowly, his head lolling on the pillow. He was a little cross-eyed, but there was no mistaking the proud smile on Gabriel's face. “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered, gently brushing Sam's hair off his forehead, petting him and kissing his face. “My pet, my treasure, my sweet Sam, always so good, so good for me.”

 

Sam practically purred under the praise and arched into Gabriel's caresses until his body stopped feeling like it had been recently electrocuted.

 

“Ready for a bath?” Gabriel asked, and Sam nodded again, his body slowly starting to make Sam aware that it had literally taken a pounding. Gabriel helped him to the bathroom on shaky legs and sat him down on the toilet while filling the tub. Sam wasn't even embarrassed about sitting down to pee, because knowing why his legs were shaking made it all worth it, and he groaned with sinful pleasure as he finally sank into the soapy water. Gabriel made sure he was comfortable and then got a washcloth, carefully cleaning Sam everywhere, sweat, come and lube removed with efficiency as well as adoration. Because that's what it always felt like when they did this. Gabriel's aftercare was always diligent, and Sam never felt more cherished or loved in his life than when he got to have this.

 

Gabriel hummed quietly, and soothed away all aches with hot water and the soft cloth, even washing Sam's hair for him as he dozed in the water. By the time he was clean he was exhausted, and Gabriel left him in the bathroom briefly to go put fresh sheets on the bed and get a snack from the kitchen. He sat Sam down on the edge of the bed and let him eat what little he could of the sandwich he'd brought him, forced some water into him and then tucked him into bed.

 

Surely there was nothing more heavenly than slipping naked and clean between fresh sheets, body properly relaxed for the first time in hours, eyelids heavy and his lover settling in with a book next to him.

 

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” Gabriel whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Sam drifted off barely a moment later, sated and safe.

 

End.


End file.
